The Love of Life or the Life of Love
by Sky Lance
Summary: GET READY!!!!!! Squall and the new SeeD find themselves stuck in a situation where they must fight for their lives, but decisions become a lot harder when love gets in the way............. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET UP TO 20 REVIEWS!!!!! If you like it
1. A Nice Night Out

****

Chapter 1) A Nice Night Out

Squall walked into the ballroom with his incredibly beautiful girlfriend in hand, and watched as the newly recruited SeeDs dance their hearts away. For Squall, life couldn't really get any better; he was commander of an entire Garden, he had a bunch of best friends, and the love of his life loved him back. There weren't really many things that could ruin his mood now. He was still a grumpy fool, but hey, that's just the way he was about things.

As Squall walked through the dancing crowds, many of the students shook his hand and Squall happily congratulated them, but he didn't smile. The only person that could possibly make Squall smile was Rinoa, and it was still a rare thing. Squall walked over to the column, the column where fate had destined him and Rinoa to first meet. He just stood there leaning against it just as he did the last ball, and gazed into Rinoa's eyes. Rinoa quickly caught on at what Squall was trying to do, and she found it very sweet.

She pointed up one finger and looked at Squall and he pretended to act confused. She walked over to him and started him in the eyes. "You're the best looking guy here!" Rinoa shouted, giggling as she had said it.

Squall couldn't hold in the smile, but responded by keeping his mouth shut. "Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like?" Rinoa questioned and Squall stood there, trying to keep a straight face, but found it hard to. It was quite funny, reliving a moment that took place exactly one year ago, but it made him happy.

"I can't dance..."

"So what? Come on, I'll teach you! I can't be out there on the dance floor alone!" and she quickly pulled Squall into the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing, except Squall didn't screw up. He just went along with music the smooth moves by Rinoa. They were touching nose to nose, and they continuously gazed into each others eyes, each of them feeling their hot breath hit their faces. Rinoa couldn't help but giggle and noticed Squall used a ton of binaca and Squall just laughed in his mind as he noticed Rinoa probably chewed on a couple dozen Mentos before the party. They found it funny, but cute at the same time. 

Rinoa slowly closed her eyes as she rested her head on Squall's chest, which Squall quickly went into an embrace and held her not to tightly, but tight enough, to himself.

Zell was running around like a complete idiot, but hey, that's what made him so great of a friend. He didn't make Squall smile, but he was always there for him. Zell was pulling the moves on a couple of the girls in the corner of the ballroom, all the girls giggled at Zell, not because they found him incredibly stupid, but incredibly cute and witty. Zell saw one of the girls give him that sexy stare, but as soon as he glimpsed at her she turned away and started to madly blush. Zell couldn't help himself and liked the feeling of making a girl blush. "Excuse me, but may I have this dance miss......?"

"Miss Delarosa, but you may call me Shannon, and yes, you may have this dance!" and Shannon was quickly taken by the hand of Zell and they started dancing. Zell was actually an incredible dancer. He probably actually listened in the dance classes, or maybe it was just natural talent, but when it came to Zell nothing was really a surprise. Zell couldn't hold in all the excitement. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" could be heard all the way across the ballroom, and everyone giggled, even Squall. Shannon blushed even more. Shannon was a girl with shoulder length, straight, black hair, had lightly tan skin, blue eyes, weighed around 112 lbs, stood at 5'4, and she obviously lit Zell's fire. Zell had the hots for her big time.

Irvine was somewhere hidden in the other corner of the ballroom with Selphie. Her tongue was probing Irvine's tongue, Irvine was feeling her body as Selphie felt his body, and they both were just having the time of their lives. "I love you Selphie......" Irvine managed to get out as he slowly took out his tongue. Selphie just stood there and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Irvine's neck. 

"I know Irvine, I know," and she was absorbed as Irvine started to passionately kiss her. It was something they usually did, but Selphie liked it. "How about you and I go up into my place?" Selphie asked, feeling Irvine's chest slowly. Irvine's eyes widened up and he looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"No Irvine, I'm talking to that tree behind you."

"Oh, okay, cause I really thought...."

"Irvine, shut up!" and Selphie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up to her room. Looked like someone was going to score that night.

"Selphie, baby, exactly what are we going to do in your room?" Irvine asked, feeling sharp pains as Selphie tugged at his ear.

Selphie didn't answer him as she opened her door, threw him onto her bed, and locked her door behind her and stared at Irvine. "Uh...uh....S...Selphie, what's going to happen?"

"To answer your questions: 1) Anything you want 2) Anything you want. So what'll it be cowboy?"

Irvine knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to act dense. A few months back, he had decided to turn over a new leaf for Selphie, and decided to turn into a respectful gentleman, well, partially anyway. "Well, what are you trying to say baby?" Irvine asked, and it actually sounded like he didn't know what was going on.

"Well..." and Selphie started to jump up and down while clapping her hands and had a huge smile on her face with her eyes closed. She was hyper, and yes, when Selphie is hyper that's like six times more worse that six crack heads after a party. "An orgy!" she screamed, and started to clap her hands faster and started to jump higher. Irvine smacked himself up the head as he tried to figure out what to do. Selphie was the one to ask him to try and turn a new leaf, and now she was the one asking him for an orgy, and he was officially confused. He looked at her and quickly skimmed Selphie's beautiful features, and continued to think on what he should do. Should he make hot sex and eat her out right here and then, or wait until she becomes straight to see how Selphie would really feel about things.

Irvine, as hard as it was, resisted on taking advantage of Selphie's incredible hyper-activeness and decided to just say. "Selphie, hunny, I can't. Not while your in this state. You've had three White Wine Spitzers, two different flavored whiskeys, and to top it off you ate all the frosting off of the cake!" and Irvine sat up on the bed and Selphie looked as if she was going to cry. But she didn't.

"Well....can we at least have a little fun for the night?" she asked, innocent looking as a baby. Irvine snickered and laid her down on the bed and took off all her clothes so only her undergarments were remaining. "I thought you didn't want to do anything hunny?" Selphie asked, looking into Irvine's eyes as she took off all his clothes so only his underwear was left. 

"Who said we were going to do anything? The only thing I'm thinking of right now is caressing your body, making out with you, rubbing syrup all over you, licking it off, making out with you, and if you want I can stay the night and sleep with you!"

"Hmmm, let me think, sure!" and Irvine leapt out of bed, went into her fridge, took out a bottle of syrup and started to rub it all over her body. Hope they have a lot of fun. 

Quistis, like usual, was by herself. She couldn't figure out why she was by herself. She didn't want to be lonely. She mostly blamed the fact that she was an instructor. Maybe because the students found it to weird to go out with someone they used to follow orders by, Quistis missed Seifer, as a matter of fact, she wanted Seifer. She wanted him so bad she would just forget life and give everything up to go on a journey to find him. But she was better than that. She wasn't going to go and play the role of some pitiful girl who was going to go and beg to some guy. Instead, she awaited the day when the perfect guy would come up to her like a gentleman and ask her to a cup of coffee, or on a date, or to the movies, or for a walk, and what more, a dance. Even though she was a SeeD, she had never danced with anyone before. 

She wanted to dance with someone. She wanted to know the feeling of someone taking you by the hip and hands and twirl you around and gaze into your eyes as you forget everything around you as you listen to the beautiful surrounding music. She so wanted so bad to feel that feeling, but she expected the worse and just forgot about it not because she wanted to, but because she saw a handsome looking boy walk into the ballroom and even better, he was wearing a SeeD uniform. 

Quistis watched as the boy headed over to Squall immediately and could tell the boy had introduced himself. Squall shook his hands and the boy went off into a corner and leaned against it, just as Squall would. Quistis felt this funny feeling, and continued staring up at the guy, who was for some odd reason, grinning. She quickly found out why as he quickly looked up and caught Quistis red handed staring at him. Quistis could feel the heat in her cheeks as she looked down pretending she had to tie her shoe, but her plan failed for she didn't wear any shoes. She looked backed up and saw the boy walking towards her, and she had a very bad feeling about it.

He was new, and since she wasn't an instructor anymore that boy could come up to her and tease her all he wanted. She was going to be humiliated, and that would ruin her night completely. She looked up a little more and noticed his great looks. He had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair in seven separate spikes, he had a buff body similar to Squall, he looked like a boy around the age of 19, which was Quistis' age, and he looked as if he weighed around 145, but that wasn't counting muscle definition. He stood around 5'9, and his smile was just gorgeous. 

The boy finally reached her and Quistis looked up, and was really, really red. "Excuse me miss, but you're really, really red."

Quistis just blushed even more at this comment. But she knew her night was going to be ruined by this one boy. And in a way, she was right. "So, a prissy little instructor like you or should I say former instructor, is checking out a boy like me? Why is that? Is it because you're not pretty enough to walk up to other guys? Or is it because you used to be instructor and getting desperate? Or is it because your a stuck up bimbo thinking you can go ahead and flirt with any damn guy you want?" and the boy smiled as she saw tears enter Quistis' eyes. He was enjoying himself.

"Why must you torment me?" Quistis asked, tears running down her cheeks. The boy simply smiled.

"Because when someone becomes happy after they look terribly sad, the feeling feels greater than anything else in the world."

"And what makes you think I'm going to be happy?! Can't you see I'm crying right now? And....and....why am I even telling you! Not like you would care!" and Quistis was about to get up and run off, but the boy grabbed her arm lightly, and Quistis immediately stopped. "Well," the boy started, "I'm sure it'll make you happier if I told you I take back all the things I said and that you're the most beautiful girl in here."

Quistis' tears immediately stopped, but an ongoing tear fell to the floor. "Second, I'm sure you'll be even more happy once I tell you that I'm glad your not an instructor because that way I can hit on you without getting in trouble.," and Quistis couldn't help but giggle at this comment. "Three, I know you're not a stuck up bimbo because you're sitting here by yourself minding your own business even though you're beautiful and a blonde at that."

Quistis now had to put her hand to her mouth to stop from laughing. "And finally four, I'm sure you'll be happy if I asked you to join me in a dance?" and as the boy finished off this question Quistis immediately looked up and blushed worse than even before. She didn't know how to answer him because this type of situation had never occurred to her before. She just stood there in silence and this kind of made the boy feel bad, but that was because he kind of misunderstood Quistis' actions. "I'm sorry, I should've known you were to beautiful to even consider dancing with me. I'm going to leave now so you may continue doing what you were doing. Have a nice night Ms. Trepe," and the boy turned around and took three steps and was quickly pulled back by two smooth, beautiful arms. 

The boy turned around and saw Quistis staring him in the eye. "I'll be more than happy to dance with you Mr......?"

"M...Muh.....Mr. Lance, but you may call me stupid, er....I mean Sky. Yes, that's what I mean. My name is Sky Lance!" and the boy was blushing like mad along with Quistis. The boy took her to the middle of the dance floor and unintentionally danced alongside Rinoa and Squall. As Quistis noticed Squall right beside her, Squall was shocked. Not because he didn't think she could get a dancing partner, but because Quistis always said she was a terrible dancer. 

Well, one thing was right, she was a terrible dancer, and she had no clue what to do. Quistis turned her face around from Squall and started to move her feet in coordination of Sky, but Sky quickly realized something...and that was Quistis had no clue how to dance. Sky didn't want to embarrass her or anything and simply laughed in his mind as he observed Quistis. Her arms were widely stretched and she was almost two feet away from him, her legs were as stiff as sticks, and her eyes were wandering all over the place. If there was one thing that got to Sky, it was when a girl was uncomfortable around him. "Quistis?"

"Y...yes?" she said as she looked at him, but quickly looked down. The song continued, but Sky stopped dancing and took Quistis' chin and tilted it up to make sure they had eye contact with each other. Sky took Quistis by her right hip and took her right hand and placed it on his left shoulder. He took his right hand and took hold of Quistis' left. Quistis looked at him, not in a strange way, but in a way that she was really falling for this guy. 

He was cute, he was charming, and most of all, he wasn't making fun of her on how to dance. Instead, he was taking things into his own hands. He started to take lead and dance, but quickly noticed something was still wrong and moved his hand a little farther behind Quistis and pulled her in forward so his body was touching hers. 

Quistis blushed for who knows how many times tonight, and followed Sky, well, at least she tried to. Sky leaned over a little just so her ear was up against his lips. "Loosen up, you have nothing to be scared of me about. Not like I'm going to strip you of your clothes right here in front of everybody...I'm saving that for later," and he backed away from her face and winked at her. Quistis giggled and she suddenly felt her legs loosen up, along with her neck, arms, body, and even her mind.

"Okay," Sky whispered, "looking at my feet isn't going to help you keep coordination with me. Your just going to get dizzy. Instead, look right here into my eyes," and Quistis looked up and stared into his eyes alright, but she got this really funny feeling. She knew it was a normal dance, but it's as if she had just fallen out of love and then back in love in a flash second. Very odd.

She didn't dare take her eyes off of his, she liked his eyes. They were nice, and Sky felt the exact same way to. Quistis had beautiful blue eyes, and to top it off, everything about her was beautiful to him. The instant he walked into that ballroom he knew exactly who he was going to ask for a dance. 

Quistis hadn't noticed, but they had danced through three songs, and they were keeping their coordination up perfectly. Unfortunately, the last song ended and for some odd reason even though they stopped dancing, they wouldn't let go of each other's hand. Quistis glanced over at Sky where Sky glanced over at Quistis, and they both smiled. 

As Irvine was licking the syrup off of Selphie's stomach, he could still hear the ball going on and still had a lot of time to spend with her. Irvine hadn't even noticed, but Selphie was nude. He was having so much fun licking her he hadn't even noticed her had taken off her bra and panties until Selphie mentioned that she waned Irvine to rub syrup all over her breasts and lick them hard and fast. Irvine smiled as he did just that. He rubbed syrup slowly over each breast, then played with the nipples with his fingers as he poured more and more syrup over them. Irvine could tell she was getting very aroused and started licking them and circled her nipples with his tongue, one at a time.

She started to moan a bit and for Irvine, this was a big turn on. Soon he started to nibble just a tiny bit, but the moaning from Selphie started to get louder. Irvine, feeling as he should, quickly took the syrup and filled Selphie's entire mouth with it, and started to make out with her, still playing with her nipples.

As all the syrup disappeared from their mouths, the first thing to come out of Selphie's mouth was, "Make love to me Irvine. Make me scream..." and Irvine quickly realized what in the world he was doing. He immediately stopped and stood up on the bed still with his underwear on. He looked down at Selphie and scanned her over noticing everywhere he had licked her and then smacked himself over the head. He ate her out. He could see the syrup spilling out of her wet spot along with some cum.

"S...Selphie, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me," but before Irvine knew it Selphie was smiling and patting the bed, motioning him to come and lie down by her. Irvine did so and quickly flinched as he saw Selphie get on top of him. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" and Irvine was scared out of his wits. See, when he screwed other girls, it didn't bother him much because he didn't love them, he had lust for them. But he loved Selphie, and he loved her more than even his own life. 

"No, hunny, I'm not," and she rested her head on Irvine's chest and he took a quick sigh of relief. Irvine embraced Selphie in his arms, It felt kind of funny because her breasts were rubbing against him, but he found it kind of cute. Not in a perverted way, but because of the fact that Selphie didn't feel uncomfortable around him one bit, and he loved it. Suddenly an idea rose in his head. Since they were just gonna lie down and not fall asleep, they might as well as go out and enjoy themselves!

"Selphie, baby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Irvie, anything you want...." she was able to yawn out.

"Want to go out tonight?"

"What! Oh my gosh! I thought you would never ask! Yes! I would love to go out tonight! Let me go take a shower! I have to get all this syrup off of me! It's all over me!" and she giggled as she winked at Irvine, who just lay there in bed shocked. That went a lot better than he had expected.

"Take your time baby!" 

Looks like they were going to have fun tonight after all.

Squall and Rinoa continued to dance, and they refused to let go of each other. They danced the whole night through thinking of nothing but each other, well, until Squall noticed someone in particular. _"Quistis? Dancing? With that new SeeD! This is interesting......"_ and Squall tapped Rinoa slightly on the shoulder and pointed to Quistis and the new SeeD, Sky, and they both giggled. They didn't giggle because they thought it was weird or anything, but because they thought it was extremely cute. Squall knew as well as everyone else did that this was the first time Quistis' has ever danced.

He saw Sky slowly start to dance and he knew exactly what he was doing, but Quistis had no clue what to do. Squall leaned over and talked to Sky while Quistis had her eyes wandering around. "Hey, Sky, you two look like a couple of idiots, do you mind?" and Squall nudged on Sky's shoulder and winked as he went back to dancing with Rinoa.

Squall looked out of the corner of his eye along with Rinoa and watched as Sky instructed Quistis what to do, and they even saw them laugh at one point. Looks like this Sky kid really had the stuff. Or did he? Well, either way, he was giving Quistis a good time and that was that!

"Well, I'm glad those two are getting along!" Rinoa commented as she rested her head back on Squall's chest as they danced, but suddenly a familiar song came on, the first song that they had ever danced to and Squall and Rinoa grinned at each other. They did the choreographed moves that went with the song and he didn't screw up like the goof he was. When they ended, they were standing in the exact same pose as last time and the fireworks went off. They both stared at the beauty of the fire and the listened to the orchestrated music that went with the fireworks. 

"So, isn't this where I leave?" Rinoa asked, about to let go of Squall while smiling. Squall quickly held her arm lightly, making sure not to hurt her.

"Nah, this time I'm not letting you go this easy," and Squall quickly pulled her back and Rinoa smiled. She slowly put her tongue in his mouth and Squall returned the gesture. Squall held Rinoa tightly against him while Rinoa held Squall's face and they both closed their eyes as they went even deeper into this passionate kiss. The fireworks continued to shoot up into the sky, and it was such a romantic moment that they never wanted it to end. As the music and fireworks stopped, that signaled the end of the ball, and all of the SeeDs sighed. 

"Ummm, Rinoa, are you busy tonight?'

"Oh yes, extremely. I'm gonna be sleeping and sleeping and sleeping, and jeez, it just takes so much hard work!" and she giggled.

Squall just smiled. "Well, would you like to go out with me somewhere tonight? You know? Whatever?"

Rinoa just started to laugh. Squall just cocked an eyebrow and asked why she was laughing. Maybe she didn't want to go out with him anywhere.

"What's so funny?" 

"Ha hah ha! It's just that, you haven't changed at all! I mean, your actually kind of social and sweet now, but you still ask me out as if it was our first date! We've been going out for seven months! Come on baby, unless you ask me out normally, I'm not going anywhere! Hee~hee!" and she sat down on a chair and awaited Squall to ask her. Squall sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked up to Rinoa. In his mind, a ton of thoughts were going through his head. He had never asked Rinoa out normally before and he was hoping he never would have to, but he knew he would have to sooner or later and might as well as get it over with now. 

He took hold of Rinoa's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Rinoa, would you like to spend a romantic night out with me?" and Squall kissed her on the lips. Rinoa's eyes widened as she figured this was the sweetest way a guy had ever asked her out. But it was to good to be true, Squall always had to ruin it somehow even though he doesn't mean to. "You know, whatever?"

Rinoa giggled as Squall finished. He took in a deep breath and was hoping for some good results, but he wasn't really expecting it. Even though he's quite the hero, romance was something he had to let Rinoa take control of. Why? Because he was terrible at it. "Well, it's good enough!" Rinoa mused. 

"Well, let me go and get changed out of this..."

"No! I want you to take me out wearing your SeeD uniform! You look so handsome in it!"

"..."

"Oh come on, are you taking me or not?" and she nudged Squall in the hips and they both smiled as they headed off to the parking lot. Squall picked a nice, fashionable car and hopped in along side Rinoa. Squall check his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and zoomed off.

Zell was dancing with Shannon and having a great time. "My, my, my, Mr. Dincht, you're such a good dancer!"

"Ah yes! So you've noticed to?!" and they both laughed at this comment. Zell was always a joker, and even when he was dead serious, he somehow makes it dead funny. Oh well, Zell was your everyday idiot, but a good hearted idiot at that. "So......" Zell started, trying to bring up a conversation, but had no clue what to say. He wasn't that great at talking with girls, he was better at flirting and fooling with them than talking to them.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Shannon asked, trying to keep Zell from embarrassment. Zell blushed. 

"Nah....." But Zell suddenly realized what he had just said and noticed it made him look bad, so he had to come up with a cover-up. "But they liked me, cause, you know, I'm hot and stuff!" and Zell gave that innocent little smile of his. Shannon rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah, you're hot.....and stuff," and she leaned her body a little closer to Zell's as they danced. Zell started to choke a little and felt his throat dry up.

"Y...yeah, I guess I am, huh?" and sweat was starting to drip down his face. 

"There's no need to guess," Shannon stated in a smooth, sly, sexy voice. "You _are_ hot, sexy, tempting, and....stuff...." and she winked at him as she started to look normal again and danced regular. 

__

"Jeez, that was close. She's scaring the crap out of me here!" Zell thought as he winced his eyes from the sweat starting to fall.

"Zell, are you okay? You look as if I scare you or something."

__

"Uh oh.....she's a telekinetic hottie, what do I do? I wonder what she's thinking right now?"

"Zell, you're probably wondering what I am thinking right now."

__

"Oh shit, she is telekinetic......oh well, she's still a hottie. Well, yes, you're right. I am wondering what you're thinking of...."

__

"What if Zell doesn't like me? He's such a cutie and a sweet heart, not the best talker, but that's what makes him so cute! Well, I usually don't do this, but....."

"Join me for dinner tonight Shannon? Please?" Zell blurted out, and suddenly he felt like smacking himself upside the head. He had no clue where that sentence just came from. He had just asked a complete stranger to dinner and he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I know what you're going to say and it's okay. I understand considering we are strangers and all so you don't need....."

"Only if it's us two!" and she winked at Zell and laid her head against his right shoulder. She liked this feeling she had with Zell. She had never laid her head against anyone in so long, nor was she ever so comfortable with anyone. Zell turned from a white blonde haired boy to a red, blonde, looking thingy. He was blushing like mad and has no clue what to do with her. 

"_Did she faint or something? Maybe I smell bad....Oh man, now what?! Maybe I should just stick with the first one._ Ummm, Shannon, did you faint or something?"

Shannon started to burst out with laughter, not the kind when you're making fun of someone, but the kind when you think something is cute or sweet of the sort.

"What? What's so funny?" Zell asked, looking around to see what was going on.

"Nothing, nothing at all my cute little Zell. Oh no, Zell, it seems I'm going to faint again, only I'm falling backwards. Whatever shall I do Zell? Oh no, I am falling backwards, help me oh Zell," Shannon said all sarcastically as made herself fall backwards and awaited for Zell to catch her. She was going to wait for a long time.

She fell to the floor and hit her back nice and hard. She wasn't hurt, but she opened her eyes and looked at Zell smiling. This was what Zell froze to and didn't move. Her smile, plus her dress, plus her on the ground put a lot of thoughts into his head. So he's never really gotten a real girlfriend before, but he likes to pretend he got one when he kissed this one girl on a dare. But he knew the truth, the truth that of the nineteen years that he has lived, he has never had a girlfriend. He'd like one, but he wouldn't know how to react to them. He regrets not taking his mom seriously when she said, "Zell, you should find yourself a nice girl. I know you're young, but you need experience when you grow up. Without experience, you're going to get rejected and hurt!" and all Zell would say is, "Ah! I'm a natural hottie! I'm told that all the time! Including, what's so hard about girls? As long as they're spoiled, they'll stick with you anytime! And right now I don't feel like spending money!" and he'd walk out. 

Zell, after seeing Rinoa and Squall, then understood it was a lot more than that. But now it was to late. He would never understand. And if he ever got hurt, it would be to much. He has never had any experience. What in the world was he going to do?

Shannon got up and brushed herself up. She figured Zell was a bigger dope than he was, but she could understand he was a sweet, delicate person inside and that's all that mattered. After her recent boyfriends, she didn't care how much wealth or popularity had, as long as they were at least cute and had a super sweet personality, even if a bit dopey, that was the guy for her. And Zell seemed to be the one. He was hot, he was nice, he was sweet, he knew how to have fun, and he was incredibly dopey. 

She grabbed his hands, just as Rinoa did to Squall one year ago, and started dancing with him once again. "Zell, can I ask you something?" but even though Zell's feet were moving, his eyes were going nowhere and his thoughts were going to stay in the exact same place unless someone gave im a fresh smack up the head. Shannon thought that would be an entertaining sight, but did something that made all her friends gasp in shock. She licked the side of Zell's face.

His eye blinked very quickly and his attention was set on nothing but Shannon. "Ummm, I'm sorry, I thought you licked me."

"I did lick you," and Shannon licked the other side of his face. Zell froze in his place again.

__

"Ummm, does this girl like me? Ummm, Shannon, do you like me?" Zell asked as he started to take a couple of steps back. Shannon smirked and started to walk towards Zell. 

"Whatever gave you that idea you cute, tempting, sexy, boy you?" and Shannon took him by the back of the head and kissed him. Not passionately, at least not yet. She released from her kiss and looked at Zell and waited for a reaction. He stood there like some kind of idiot, and continued to stand there like some kind of idiot. Shannon giggled as she put her hand to her mouth. "Well?" Shannon questioned as she widened her eyes and gazed into Zell's.

__

"Oh shit, she likes me. Someone likes me. What do I do? Do I kiss her back? Do I ask her out? What shouted I do? Oh man, this is to stressful. Maybe if I stand still here it'll work. No, that won't work, she'll just kiss me again probably. Does she like to kiss me or lick me better? Hmmm, I'm hungry. A hotdog sure sounds good about now. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Maybe I should run for it? No, the cafeteria is closed. Maybe I should just close my eyes and tell myself it's a dream. Wait, what if it is a dream? Is it a dream? Oh, I know! Hey Shannon, smack me!" and Shannon did just as he said. _"Okay, this isn't a dream. I know, I'll just say the first thing that comes to my head!_ Hey Shannon, wanna have sex tonight!_ Dope! Idiot, Okay, try and come up with something to rephrase that._ Wanna shag baby!_ Idiot, that's the same thing!_ Wanna ride me!_ Stupid, that's even worse!_ How about I make you squeal!_ Oh man! I'm getting really embarrassed here! _Wanna come up to my room!_ No, that's like your implying it!_ How about me and you have a taste of each other?_ Oh yeah, that's real good, you seem like a pro!_ How about me and you talk cheek to cheek?_ No, that also sounds sick!_ How many licks does it take to get to the center of my tootsipop!_ Oh man, that sounded nasty! Okay, this next thing is going to come out perfect!_ How about me and you go out for dinner tonight! Just you and me baby! Yeah!"

Shannon was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Zell had his eyes closed the whole time, but when he opened them he saw Shannon standing up. She straightened her up and grabbed Zell by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Zell, look into my eyes and tell me honestly, what do you want to do with me? Do you want to have sex or do you want to take me out to dinner?"

Zell scratched his head and looked into her eyes like Shannon told him to and he thought about it before he made a choice. "Ummm, how about me and you go out for dinner tonight?" Zell said, but he wasn't really sure about his choice. 

A huge smile rose on Shannon's face as she gave Zell a big, affectionate hug. "Oh Zell, you're such a sweety!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SCORE!!!!!!" Zell cheered as he raised up his right hand. Zell didn't know if he made the right choice in what he said, but it sure seemed like it! Zell hugged her back on instinct, and Shannon's eyes widened even further as he did this. Zell didn't know what he was doing, but it gave him a feeling that felt great. For once in his life, even though he goofed up completely, he felt as though he did something right for once. Zell took her left hand and they walked out of the ballroom just before the last song ended. Zell headed to the parking lot and took a pair of keys that were handing up on a board on the side of the wall. "Let's take this one," and as they walked over to the car, Shannon was speechless. It was such a stylish car.

It was a white Mercede's and had a white leather interior. They hopped in and Zell checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. He looked into Shannon's eyes, then switched the gears into drive and took off.

Sky and Quistis held hands as they walked out of the ballroom and they started walking to the dormitories. "Is it okay if I walk you to your room?" Sky asked, looking very serious about his question. Sky wasn't one of those incredibly perverted people that only hang out with girls just to have sex. Sure, he joked around about taking her clothes of, but the point is he was joking around. When Sky asked her to if he could escort her, he really meant to take her to her room, not to find a way into her room. How could she tell, well, she could see it in his eyes. 

"Yes, you may," she answered properly. Sky smiled and they both slowly walked to Quistis' room. 

"This is my room," Quistis stated, and Sky quickly opened it before Quistis could even get to it. Quistis stepped inside and smiled. Now was the time to see if Sky really was as sincere as he seemed. She didn't say anything else but goodbye and sweet dreams, and of course thank you for the great night. If Sky tried to find his way into the room, then he was a perverted liar. If he walked away, then he was as sincere and sweet to the heart. Quistis started to close the door.

"Ummm, Quistis?" 

Quistis quickly opened the door again and her eyes widened. _"I knew it was to good to be true. I knew he wasn't as sweet and caring and loveable as he seemed and....."_

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for making you cry at first and I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean any of those things. I know I told you I was joking, but I just want you to know again. Because you truly are a beautiful girl, that's why I decided to ask you to the first dance. You were sitting there all by yourself, and I couldn't let such beauty go to waste. So just to let you know incase you're still doubting me, you're not a bimbo and well, you really are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," and suddenly there was a pause of silence. "I'm sorry. I've probably wasted your time and you probably want to get to bed. Have a nice night and sweet dreams Quistis."

Sky turned around to walk away and Quistis smiled. "So, he is a sweetheart," she whispered to herself. She suddenly realized that she was letting such a great guy go to his room for the night. She at least wanted someone to spend the night with. Including, the other guys probably went out with some girls to, maybe even Zell. Well, it was doubtful, but Zell could get lucky. She stepped out into the hall and looked for Sky, but he was gone. "Sky!" she shouted, but there as no answer. She just let one of the most wonderful guys she had ever met go. "Sky!" she shouted again. Suddenly she heard a door opened. She looked down the hall to see where it opened and couldn't see anyone coming out. Maybe it was her imagination that was playing her. 

She stepped in to close the door and a tear slid down her cheek, she wanted to be with Sky.

"What's wrong?" a voice said. Quistis quickly looked across the hall from her door and she found Sky. No wonder she couldn't see him, she never looked there.

"Sky?! Y...You live across from my room?"

"Yes, I find that rather surprising. Maybe it's fate?" Sky asked, and winked at Quistis. "Now dry up those tears and tell me what's wrong."

"Huh, oh, nothing's wrong. That just happened at night time. You know, allergies."

"Oh really? Well, do you have the same allergies when you're outside?"

"No, I feel much fresher when I'm outside."

"Is that so? Well, you look sleepy, you better get some sleep," and Sky smiled and he was about to close his door when suddenly a shout from Quistis stopped him.

"Actually, I was wondering, if ummm," and blushed as she started to twirl her hair. Sky started to lean on his door and giggled. It didn't bother Quistis though, she giggled with him.

"Want to, you know, come in my room?"

Sky wasn't expecting this. As a matter of fact, that was the last thing he expected. Why did she want him in her room? He had to think fast.

"Hmmm, maybe your room will give me allergies to!"

__

"Oh, guess he doesn't feel that close to me yet. Maybe he thinks I'm some kind of sick girl and all I want is sex. Maybe I should just tell him. Sky, we're not going to have sex or anything. I just want you to come with me in my room, you know, talk or get to know each other a little better?"

"Awww, Quistis, Angel, I know you don't want to have sex, but you want to get to know me a little better, huh? Well, I think that's going to be kind of hard if your allergies are going to act up, even though I know you're faking it."

Quistis looked up in awe. "You're wondering how I know? Well, that's probably because you stepped back into your room a couple minutes ago and you seem perfectly fine."

Quistis turned red, again. 

"Well, Quistis, do you really want to get to know me? Because I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"Yes Sky, I'd love to get to know you."

Sky started to walk towards Quistis. "Exactly how much do you want to get to know me?" and Sky gave a grin that could get any girl laughing. And Quistis was one of them.

"I want to get to know you a lot Sky."

"Oh, is that so? Why is that?"

Quistis just started to giggle and stand there with her hand to her mouth.

"Come on Quistis. You know you want to tell your dear ol' friend Sky!" and Sky took a step closer.

"Because you're sweet, funny, honest, and a cutie!" and Quistis' grin turned to a huge smile. Sky walked up to Quistis until their bodies met and they gazed into each others eyes. She could feel Sky's hands started to hold hers, and this tingling sensation started to flow through her body. It felt weird, but it felt great at the same time. She could feel and hear Sky breathing. They were so close that Quistis thought he was going to kiss her, and she wouldn't mind one bit, but he didn't. Instead, he did something even better.

"Since you're not tired and feel a lot fresher outside.....would you like to, you know, go out with me tonight?" Sky asked with all honesty and sincerity in his eyes. A tear started to fall down Quistis' eye and Sky didn't need to ask what was wrong, he knew she was happy. And he couldn't be more wrong. This was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done to her, and Sky did nothing but dance with her and ask her questions. As the tear dropped down her cheek, she nodded her head yes and wrapped Sky in her arms and squeezed him tightly. Sky smiled and happily returned the gesture. He had a great night planned for them!

Suddenly he felt that he was short of breath. "Ummm, Quistis? Ummm, Quistis? You're cutting me... short... of breath...here..." and Quistis let go and said she was sorry and pecked Sky on the lips. Sky blushed and looked up at Quistis. 

"S...So you want to go out wearing that, or would you like to get changed and freshen up a bit?" Sky asked. Quistis got a couple of thoughts in mind.

"How about I go freshen up and bit and...slip into something more...lighter?" and she winked at him and Sky took a step back. Whenever she winked at him, that really amazed him.

"S...shu...sure! I'll go freshen up and get changed to!" and Sky was about to turn around as Quistis suddenly stopped him.

"Oh no you don't cutie! You can go ahead and freshen up, but you're going to wear that SeeD uniform! So ha!" and she pecked him on the lips again and closed the door lights. Sky felt his lips then thought to himself for a moment. _"This is great!"_ and Sky ran into his room to take a shower

__

"Oh my gosh! He's just so sweet and sincere! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. I was thinking of how terrible my life was and how much I wanted someone to ask me to dance, then suddenly he comes along. God, did you send this Angel Guardian down to me? I couldn't have asked for anything more. If he stay as honest and sweet as he is now, he is without a doubt the one for me. Is this love at first sight? Well, if there was a time that I was to pick that I fell in love with someone for the first time I saw him, this would be that time. Maybe I am in love with him, maybe I'm not. But if I'm not, then I'll certainly fall in love with him soon," Quistis thought as she let the water from the shower run down her beautiful, smooth, sexy body.

__

"He isn't even sex craved or anything! That's the most unbelievable part of him! I thought guys like him are to good to be true, but after meet Sky, I feel like I can take on the world. I've already made up my mind. I'm going to win Sky's heart, and I will do everything to do just that," and Quistis turned off the shower. She stepped out and dried herself and put on her bra and panties. It was time for the hard part.

"What dress should I wear for the night?" Quistis asked herself as she looked through her wardrobe. She had over dozens of dressed to choose form. She looked at each one individually before picking one, and the one she picked was the most tempting one she had. The zipper on this dress's back didn't go all the way through, but it just went down have way so all you had to do was just slip it on. Quistis pulled it up her body until it was nicely fitted and zipped the back. The dress came to the middle of her thighs and had a minor slit on the right side of her leg, but a major slit on her left side which went all the way up to her hips. There were three tiny slits on her stomach which formed a triangle and a slit coming from the center of her chest and up, but did not part her dress at the top. The only thing holding the dress was one strap, which was a diagonal strap which went from the middle of the side of her stomach to the upper-right shoulder. She wore skin toned stalkings and the dress was red and sparkly. She wore red sparkly high heels to match and went to the bathroom and put on just a dab of red lipstick. 

"There's no need to put that on, you look beautiful enough," a voice stated from behind her. Quistis smiled and looked behind her to see Sky standing at her door. She go up and gave him a huge hug. She then backed away and started to twirl around to see if Sky liked it. Heck yeah he did, he loved it. He stood there dumbfounded and just stared at Quistis' glorious body. But even more, her face and her smile. 

"Quistis, I know I said you were beautiful, but this tops it. I honestly don't think any girl can get any more beautiful than that!" and he realized he had taken a couple of steps into Quistis room. He quickly ran out and stood at the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had walked in so far."

"Awww! It's okay! You may come in if you want! Make yourself comfortable!" and she went to the bathroom to finish with her makeup, but Sky shouted something to stop her.

"Hey, Quistis, don't put any make up on. I want people tonight to see how naturally beautiful you are!" and Quistis turned around and smiled.

"Do you really mean that Sky?"

"Well, I said it, didn't I? Now come on, it's almost two o' clock, I don't want you falling asleep! Ha hah! Quistis, trust me, you're beautiful, and I swear my life on it!" and Quistis quickly ran to the bed and swung her arms around Sky. He fell back on the bed with Quistis on top of him. Their noses were touching tip to tip and Sky had his arms around Quistis. 

"Hi, nice meeting you here Quistis! You look just..." but Sky was cut off as he felt Quistis slide her tongue in and out of his mouth. His eyes widened for a minute, but then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately. _"I can't believe we're doing this,"_ Quistis thought to herself as she continued to move her tongue around. She didn't believe it not because she was doing it, but because she had never really kissed anyone as passionately as she has to Sky. Quistis opened her legs so she fit just nicely on top of Sky and Sky opened his legs. They were like a puzzle finally put together.

Quistis broke away and looked at Sky in the eyes. Her hair was still in perfect shape, which was straight down on both sides and was layered with a couple of high lights here and there. "Ready?" Quistis asked with a grin and Sky pleasantly nodded his head. They walked out of the room holding hands and Sky shut the door. They went to the parking lot and Sky grabbed a pair of keys to a red Lexus with black leather interior. Sky ran over to the other side and opened the door for Quistis and then closed it. He ran back to the drivers seat and checked his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. He looked at Quistis and smiled, and Quistis did just the same and they zoomed off. Sky drove down the highway and suddenly a smile of happiness went across his face. _"Tonight's going to be a perfect night."_


	2. Feel the Happiness

****

Chapter 2) Feel the Happiness

( Squall & Rinoa )

Squall was driving down the highway as Rinoa was resting on his shoulders. She had her eyes closed and to Squall she looked just like an Angel. She was so beautiful to him, and he hoped he would never lose her. 

Rinoa was wearing a dress that looked similar to the one she had worn to the one she had worn to the last ball, only this one was white, a little shorter, and had slits all over the place. All in all, the dress only covered about 15% of her body. Then something suddenly hit him across the head and it hit him hard... he didn't even know where he was taking her tonight. While she was resting, now would be the best time to come up with an idea. 

He gathered all his thoughts and started to search his mind, looking for the fanciest, most romantic late-night restaurant he could think of. He was having a hard time thinking, concentrating on the high way and thinking was not an easy thing for Squall, well, at least the thinking part wasn't easy. 

__

"Balamb? Nah, it's to rural. Esthar? Nope, to high tech for a night out. I don't want a robot serving us, that will spoil the mood completely. Dollet? Hmmm, yeah, that seems pretty cool. It's not to fancy, but fancy enough to please a woman. It had a dock where we could sit on and enjoy the starry sky, and then we could take a walk around the town which looked beautiful with all the glistening lights. Then there was the fact that it was very active at night and Rinoa just loved crowds, yes, I think Dollet will do just great!" and Squall made the car come to a complete stop, turned around, and headed for the Balamb docks. 

As he entered the town, he slowed the car down a little. He stopped over at the parking lot and parked his car. He shook Rinoa lightly, but not to rough, just so to wake her up but not to frighten her. She smiled before opening her eyes, then looked up at Squall and kissed him on the lips. Squall returned the gesture and got out of the car and ran around to open the door for Rinoa. He shut the door and Rinoa was taken arm in arm with Squall and he started to walk to the docks.

"Where are we going baby?" Rinoa questioned as they approached the docks and a man appeared. "It's a surprise," Squall commented as he walked up the man.

"Howdy there! Watcha be needin' tonight!" the man greeted and shook the hand of Squall.

"Yeah, how much will it cost for a ride from here to Dollet?"

"Oh, that's a simple fifteen bucks! Yes, I reckon so! Why? You and the girl over there going out tonight?"

"Yes, we are..."

"Well, rootin tootin my corn buckets! I'm not gonna go and ruin you're night! I'll tell ya what, you just gotta pay me five dollars and I'll be more than happy to take you to Dollet and back!" and this made Squall smile a huge smile.

"Sir, we're very appreciative, but who's going to be here to supervise the docks?'

"Awww, don't worry about it partner. There are at least three to four more boats coming in and they'll be more than happy to supervise for me! Now go get your car and bring it into the boat. I'll supervise the girl inside," the man insisted. Squall nodded his head and handed the man his five dollars and ran over to get the car. 

"Excuse me miss, yeah, you! Your boyfriend's going to bring the car in, so you're free to come inside! Don't worry miss, it's first class!" and the man winked and Rinoa giggled and she walked up to the man who escorted her inside the boat. Well, as Rinoa saw the insides, she wouldn't consider it a boat, it was more like a miniature cruise ship. It had red carpeting, white, leather furniture, a television, magazines, and there was a bar in the corner with a bartender already there waiting to serve whoever wanted to be served. 

"Make yourself comfortable miss, your boyfriend's already loadin' up that car there!" and he tipped his sailor's hat and walked out and headed up to the steer of the ship.

Rinoa looked around as she sat down. She folded her hands on her lap and waited for Squall. "Is this you're first time on a boat?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass until it was spotless. Rinoa was shocked at the question and thought back in her past a little and noticed she never did ride a boat. Sure she rode in the garden, but that wasn't really touching the water and it was a home to her. 

"Y...yes, as a matter of fact this is my first time riding in a boat sir," Rinoa replied as respectfully as she could. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're knuckles are whiter than my ass and you're eyes are turning a bit red there," and the man laughed. Rinoa found this quite funny and giggled along with the man. "Just relax, we're crossing very calm territory, and even if we did sink we have two life rafts and a score or two of those things you put around your neck and ya pull the string and it inflates thingy. I could never figure out what those damned things were called," and this made Rinoa relax a lot more. She wasn't 100% relaxed, but she was as a handsome 18 year old entered the room smiling at Rinoa.

"Hi darling!" Squall said as he gave Rinoa a huge hug of comfort. "I know this is your first time riding a boat, but don't worry. Everything will be just fine, especially since I'm here!"

Rinoa smiled. "Thank you Squall, but I think you should go thank that man over at the bar. He comforted me with a couple of words and it relieved me of all my tension,' Rinoa whispered. Squall looked over at the guy, who was old, rugged, and seemed like a complete killer.

"Really? That guy? He looks pretty stubborn!"

"Squall! Come on baby, you can't judge people by their looks!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Ha hah! I'm just saying! Come with me, while I'm going to show my gratitude we might as well get a little something to drink before we get there."

Rinoa followed Squall hand in hand, but suddenly she stopped. "Squall, exactly where is 'there'?"

"That's the surprise," and Squall walked up to the counter and accompanied Rinoa to her seat. "Hey, bartender!" Squall shouted and the man quickly ran over, polishing the last glass. "Thanks for comforting my girl here, you know, it means a lot to me. I appreciate it," and Squall winked as he handed the guy a fifty dollar bill.

"No problem sir, and what shall it be for the night? I'd order something nice and small for tonight, the ride to where you're going won't be more than a couple of minutes," and Squall simply said, "Give six shots of the strongest stuff ya got around here," and the man gave him that smile showing he knew what Squall was planning tonight. Squall winked and then turned his attention to Rinoa once more. 

"So, are you getting a little sleepy? If you want ya can go rest over in the sofa's if you want. I'll drink all the shots!" and Squall smiled. Rinoa reached over to Squall's hands and held them nice and tight.

"Nope, nope, nope! I'm wide awake! And besides, I don't want you getting drunk unless I get drunk with you!" and Rinoa kissed Squall on the lips. Squall took his chair and scooted it closer to Rinoa as he felt the boat starting to move and saw Rinoa turn a little pale.

"Don't worry, I'm here to take care of you," Squall stated, and he was rock solid to that statement. He took Rinoa in his arms so she could rest her head on Squall's shoulder once more. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulders, as if she belonged there. She loved this man, and she would do anything to stay by his side. 

"I love you Squall," Rinoa announced out loud, making sure the bartender heard it. Squall blushed and started to think in his head what he should do. Sure, Rinoa had said it before, but Squall wasn't really good when it came to these types of situations. After a few moments of silence, he finally realized what he should say and he wanted to smack his own self upside the head, it was so simple!

"I love you to, Rinoa," and suddenly he felt something long and wet travel across the side of his neck. Squall started to panic in his mind, but didn't dare move. He was to scared to. He tried to move his eyes to the side as much as he can to see what was going on, and he caught a glimpse of something red. Was Rinoa licking his neck? There was no way she could be giving him a hickey! On instinct, he started to slowly move his head around until he was face to face with Rinoa.

"What were you doing?"

Rinoa smiled. "Why, did you like it?"

Squall sat there not knowing what to say. If he said yes, maybe she would think he was perverted. If he said no, maybe she would think that he thought that she wasn't good enough for him. So he just sat there and acted as if nothing happened, but that became a lot harder to do. Rinoa quickly lunged back at his neck and started to lick him even more and he could feel the saliva oozing on him. _"Jeez, she's really wild... whatever...."_ and Squall sat there still having no clue on what to do. He really was a helpless sap when it came to moments like these. Suddenly he started to moan a little. He didn't want to, it just happened. Rinoa quickly stopped and looked him in the face.

"So, Squall here does like a little action!" and Rinoa winked and dragged him over to the couch and laid him down.

"Rinoa, you can't! Not in front of..." but he was cut off. Rinoa started moving her tongue in Squall's mouth, then taking it out as she moved it along the outline of his face, then it traveled down to his neck, then back up along his face and into his mouth. Squall had his eyes closed the entire time, and man, was he enjoying himself. Rinoa stopped again as she lied down on top of Squall and gazed into his eyes. "Did ya like that to?" she asked.

Squall nodded his head. "Well, my little knight in shining armor, if tonight goes well ya might just get another chance to enjoy yourself, and trust me, you'll have a lot more fun than now!" and she winked as she went back up to the bar as the bartender served them their shots. 

( Zell & Shannon ) 

Zell was driving the car while Shannon was sitting in the passenger's seat, and she did seem pretty tired. Zell looked over and noticed her eyes were getting a little droopy. "Shannon, are ya getting a little sleepy?" Zell asked, cocking an eyebrow and grinning. He didn't want to take Shannon out when she was tired. I mean, he could always take her out another time and another place. Shannon looked over at Zell, giving a goofy looking smile. "Only a little bit. I'll be awake once we start walking around and do stuff."

Zell looked in the back seat and then looked at Shannon and an idea popped up in his head. He pulled over and stepped out of the car and ran around. He opened the door and lifted Shannon out by the legs and back and placed her softly in the back seat. "There ya go! Are ya comfy? Ya can lie there, so that way when we do wake up you'll be energized!" and Zell winked at her and ran back to the drivers seat and started to zoom off again.

__

"Wow, Zell is such a sweety! Nobody's ever really done that before. Last time some guy took me out this late, he just told me to stay up. Zell has such a big heart, he is an idiot. but that's probably what I love most about him," and Shannon closed her eyes and dozed off. 

As Zell was driving down the highway, he had noticed something. He had no clue where he was going to take her. He could either take her to a movie, a restaurant, a park, or some other crazy place. He thought the park sounded kind of romantic, and he was sure Shannon was hungry. _"Maybe I should take her to the park, have a nice time together, then take her out to a restaurant afterwards! Yes, that is the perfect idea! Score! No, wait, maybe before I actually go somewhere, I should stop by momma's house while she's asleep and ask for advice. Ya! That would be the most sensible thing to do!"_ and Zell started to drive a little faster and headed for the town of Balamb.

As Zell entered the peaceful town, he started to drive a little slower and parked right in front of his house. He slowly opened the door, making sure not to hit anything, and then closed it very nicely. He took out a pair of keys, walked up to his door, and unlocked it and walked in. He knew his mom was asleep, so he had to figure a way of getting her attention without scaring the crap out of her, and he had just the plan. He walked to the living room and then turned right where his mother's room was located. He could see her cuddled up in the blankets all sound asleep. He slowly tip-toed up to her and grinned.

"YO MOMMA!!! I'M HOME!!!" Zell shouted, then put his face right up in his mom's face so she would know it was him right away. This is what Zell would always do when he was a kid and had to wake his mom up in the middle of the night in order to get some chocolate milk. So, he was sure his mom would know it was him, well, at least he hoped.

Zell's mom woke up with a scream and got up. She leaped off the bed and jumped right on top of Zell punching the daylights out of him. _"Jeez, for an old lady, my mom sure knows how to fight,"_ Zell thought happily as he defended himself. "Mom! It's me! Ya know, your son Zell and stuff!" and suddenly the punches stopped. 

His mom stepped up, sat on the bed, and held her chest. She didn't really have heart problems, that just what she does when she gets shock or gets frightened and stuff like that. 

"Zell, I swear! Don't come in and scare your dear ol' momma like that! Ya should have rang the doorbell!"

"But mom, there is no doorbell!'

"Well, ya should have knocked at least!"

"Oh come on momma, honestly, in order for ya to hear me knocking I would have to knock the door down! And last time I did that ya said ya wanted to kill me! The only reason I'm still alive now is because I run faster than ya!"

Zell's mom chuckled and got up and walked over to the kitchen where she turned on the house lights and sat down at the dinner table. "Take a seat there darlin', I'm just gonna go and make myself a cup of coffee. Would ya like some?"

"Nah, it's okay momma. I'm about to go out and eat soon."

Zell's mom didn't reply until she was finally stirring her luscious, cup of coffee. "Really? Why are ya going out to eat this late? It's around two o' clock in the morning!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to come here and talk to ya about. See, there's this girl and...."

"Praise the Lord and the Heaven's! Ya have a blind date! Well, it's about time! Jeez, so who's the fellow that talked ya into a blind date?! Was it that Squall fellow! I knew he had the right mind! Ya should listen to...."

"Mom! It's not a blind date! As a matter of fact, the girl is in my car right now, but she got a little tired and fell asleep so I put her in the back seat where she could lie down. I'm going to wake her up when we get to the park and then I'm going to take her out to eat. But since she's asleep I decided to come here and ask for some advice. Ya know me momma! I haven't gone out with a girl before my entire life!"

Zell's mom snickered and sat down as she took a sip of her coffee. "Of all people, it's me that would hate to say this, but it looks like I have to. I TOLD ya SO!"

Zell grinned. "Oh come on momma, don't make me feel bad as it is. But honestly, I really like this girl. And no, no one talked me into going out with her. As ya know, there was a SeeD ball tonight and she happened to be one of them. So, ya know, I asked her for a dance and then it became something more. I think I'm attracted to her."

"Oh, well, ya bet ya are! Not just anyone goes and asks a girl out at this time at night! Well, come on Zell, if ya wanna ask your old momma how to date, then I'm here for ya all the way!"

Smiling, Zell moved closer to his mom and gave her a big hug. "Thanks momma, ya were always there for me."

"And I still am, and always will be. Now come on, ask your dear momma anything ya want. Anything!"

Zell started to think a bit, tapping his fingers against the table and chin leaning on a fist, then suddenly a first question popped up. 

"Mom, exactly how do I treat a girl? Ya know, how do they like to be treated?"

"Well, it all depends on the attitude they have. There are four attitudes; a sweetheart, a wild woman, a tomboy, and a bitch. See, if she's a sweetheart, then she would like it is ya make all the moves on her and if ya treat her like a gentleman. Don't be to much of a gentleman, but just enough to charm her. They want ya to be funny, they want ya to treat them right, and they definitely want ya to pull the moves on them. If ya don't kiss them, they aren't going to kiss ya."

"Well, what if they're wild?" Zell asked, being a little scared to hear the commentary on this type of girl. To Zell, he would think Shannon was a wild girl. 

"Okay, this one's the second toughest out of the entire group. When she's a wild girl, ya have to be sweet, funny, respectful, but ya have to know how to have fun to. You're growing up, so the definition of fun has changed. It doesn't mean take her to a park and ride your ass down some damn slide. No, we're talking sexual pleasure here Zell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, JUST SLOW THE ROLL HERE! you're telling me that she wants me to have sex with her?!"

"Ooooh, so you're hanging out with a wild girl huh!"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, she's not a tomboy because she looks fine as hell and she doesn't dress up weird. She's definitely not a bitch because she's so nice. She didn't even make fun of me when I screwed up our dancing."

"What?! Ya screwed up when ya were dancing with her?! Zell, you've been in that garden since ya were eight years old! Ya used to come home during the summer telling me how the dancing lessons were cool and helped ya focus on your fighting abilities! How could ya possibly screw up!"

"Because, she was just so beautiful, and, well..."

"What is it hunny?"

"She licked me......"

"Woohoo! Yes, ya go darlin'! This girl is just for ya! But ya got a rare girl here! If she's sweet and a wild girl, then that means that her attitude can change at any point and time. So ya really have to get to know her. Ya have to know when she wants to have some sexual pleasure, and ya have to know when she just wants to have a romantic time together. Ya have to be ready because ya can make a move on her, but she can make a move on ya to, So Zell, my little Zell, all ya have to do is be yourself. I know it's hard to believe that kind of advice, but just be yourself. There's nothing ya can do to change yourself for a girl such as her. If ya change into a wild guy, then how are ya going to act sweet when she wants ya to be? And if ya change into an all out sweet guy, how are ya gonna be a wild man when she wants some action! So darlin', just be yourself. I'm sure a girl couldn't ask for more," and Zell's mom bent over and kissed Zell on the cheek. Zell smiled, but then went back to a serious expression.

"Well, what should I say to myself if I freeze up? I noticed I tend to do that a lot around her."

"Oh, so you're a nervous wreck around her, so I guess that means ya have the hots for her, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Well, sonny, just think to yourself, 'Just be myself, and if she doesn't like me for who I am, then she isn't the one for me!' and it's true! If she doesn't like ya for who ya are, then that means she isn't the one for ya! Trust me Zell, I'm a woman, I would know."

Zell smiled a big smile and gave his mom a hug. "There isn't really anything more I have to ask, but I do have one more thing to ask you."

"What's that hunny?"

"Want something to eat?" and when Zell's mom heard this, she started laughing and embraced her son in a nice long hug. Zell in return kissed his mom on the cheek and headed out for the door.

"Bye mom, and thanks..."

"Ya come back now, ya hear?! I want to hear how it went!"

"Okay mom, not a problem!" and Zell slowly closed the door and headed for the car. He peeked inside to see if Shannon was still asleep, and she looked just like a big baby as she cuddled herself up and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Zell chuckled and slowly got in the car. _"I love my mom so much,"_ and with that, Zell headed for the parking lot where he parked his car

He looked out the window and saw a boat heading his way. That gave him an idea. He got out and climbed into the back seat where he nudged Shannon just a tiny bit. She wasn't even close to waking up. Zell started to nudge a little harder, but Shannon still wouldn't wake up. _"Great, now how am I supposed to get her up?"_

Zell couldn't wake Shannon up like he did to his mom, and he couldn't nudge her any harder or it would start to hurt. So he did something he never thought he would do, and he didn't even plan on doing it, it just happened. He crawled into the back and looked her in the eyes.

__

"The hell am I doing?" Zell thought to himself, but it was already to late. He kissed her. For no good reason, he crawled into the back and kissed her. He couldn't figure it out. Why did he do that? Well, it didn't matter, he did it and he couldn't take it back. So, the only thing he could do is just wait for what Shannon would do. _"What if she hates me for it? Or even better, what if she likes it? Well, either way, I'll just have to wait here and see."_

Shannon started to moan a little, and started to flutter her eyes a little. She smiled as she got up and opened her eyes, still smiling. "Zell?" Shannon said, yawning a little, but able to retain that beautiful smile on her face.

"Yeah! It's me!"

"Zell..."

Zell suddenly got that look of worry on his face._ "Oh no, what if she didn't like it when I kissed her! Man! Great, everyone's going to laugh at me! 'The longest you've ever been able to stay with a girl is half an hour' is what they'll say just to make fun of me! That's just great!_ Yes Shannon?"

"Kiss me again..."

Zell's jaw literally dropped. He couldn't believe it. Shannon was the first girl he had ever kissed besides his mom and she wanted some more. Zell's fire was lit, and he didn't want it to go out anytime soon. He smiled, growled, and jumped right on top of Shannon and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He tasted her tongue, and it tasted strangely good. Tasted like strawberries. Oh well, the better tasting, the more reason to keep on at it. Shannon started to moan a little, and Zell quickly leaped up. "I'm sorry! A...am I hurting you?" Zell asked quickly, immediately trying to stand up but just ducked down after hitting his head against the car roof. 

The girl just giggled a little and looked at Zell. "Zell, cutie, you weren't hurting me. Someone like you, I know you would never hurt me. Now come here!" and this time Shannon growled and tugged at Zell's shirt and started to kiss Zell. First it was lip to lip, but started to slowly slip her tongue in as she fell off the seat and onto the car floor, which was really uncomfortable, but hey, it was good enough. _"Hmmm, I wonder if we're even going to have time to eat?"_ Zell thought to himself, tasting the tongue of Shannon as his eyes were closed, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

__

"Oh! That's right! I was going to hire that guy coming in with a boat out on the dock to take me and Shannon to Dollet! Let me think, what was it my mom said I should be like for the type of girl Shannon was? Myself? Yeah, that's what she said, but was she right? Well, momma never said anything to me that hurt, so I might as well as just take the chance. So, we're going to go to the park, then we're going to walk to that fancy restaurant they have there, then when we're done eating we're going to walk back to the park and pick up my car then head back to garden. That's perfect! There is nothing in the entire world that could ruin this night! Well, there's always me, but that doesn't count! I should be able pull this off! Well, I should be able to at least......"

( Irvine & Selphie )

Irvine escorted Selphie to a car, which was a very nice blue BMW with brown leather interior. He simply carried Selphie over and placed her into the car, and ran to the other side and hopped in. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Irvine asked, looking at Selphie smiling his innocent, but naughty smile. Selphie simply giggled and said, "Surprise me hunny!"

"Not a problem!" and he quickly headed over to the town of Balamb and drove in slowly and carefully. He drove to the parking lot, and noticed two very familiar, nice looking cars. _"Wow! Look at that car! Man, a Mercedes! Jeez, that car broken or something? It keeps shaking... oh well, it's probably just me..._" Irvine thought as he parked his car and hopped to the other side and carried Selphie out. "Selphie, you stand right here, okay? I'll be right back!" and Irvine ran over by the docks where he saw some guy standing there. The man didn't really look that busy, so he had an idea in mind.

"Excuse me, but by any chance could you give me and my date a ride to Dollet? I'll pay you any reasonable price!" Irvine begged the man, and he even pulled out a fifty dollar bill for bribery. The man, who was smoking a cigar, took it out of his mouth and threw it into the ocean.

"Oh, is that so? Any price, huh? Well, I could rip you off and take that fifty dollar bill, but then I'd feel bad considering you have a date. It's fifteen dollars, you still want to pay?"

"Oh, that's great! Ummm, do you take cars to, or do we have to leave it here?"

"We take cars to. I'll show the missy inside while you park the car in the boat," and the man stood there as Irvine walked up to Selphie and explained what was going to happen.

"Baby!"

"Yes hunny?"

"We're going to catch a ride on the boat. That man over there said he would show you inside while I take the car inside, is that okay? Or do you want to wait for me to take you inside?"

"Oh, it's okay! I'll be inside waiting for you Irvy!" and Selphie winked as she walked up to the man, who took her inside to show her around. 

Irvine hopped into the car and started it up. _"Man, this is going to be a great night!"_ Irvine thought to himself as he backed the car up into the boat, taking his sweet time just to make sure he didn't run into anything. If he had scratched that car, he would be a dead man. There would be no way his salary could pay off damage to this car. His salary probably couldn't even afford the rear view mirror. 

__

"Now, what would be a good way to start things off? Dinner, or a walk, or a nice trip in the park? Well, maybe we should stop at the park first, then we should head off for a nice walk to the restaurant for dinner! Yes! I find that a great way to start off! Then maybe after, we could warm up a little when we get back to the park..." and at the last thought, Irvine smiled a little, then went back into his thoughts as he closed the car door and headed to the entrance of the boat. _"Man, to bad the other guys didn't take their girls out. Well, I feel kind of sorry for Zell and Quistis. Zell doesn't have a girl, and Quistis doesn't have a guy. Maybe they should be a couple! No, wait, change that thought. To scary. There is no way a care-free guy like Zell could go out with a strict, ex-instructor like Quistis. That would be way to weird. Oh well..."_

Irvine walked into the boat and saw that the inside was a lot more fancier than he thought it was. It had red carpeting with white, leather furniture with a television, fridge, and even a bar in the corner with a bartender. Selphie was over on a love seat, lying down with her eyes closed. "Awww, she looks so cute!" Irvine said to himself as he walked over to her and examined her beautiful body. _"Man, she's so beautiful. I wonder how an idiot like me got to win the heart of such a wonderful person. Well, whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure I have her heart, because she'll always have mine..."_ and Irvine smirked and headed over to the bar.

"Howdy! Let me have a Scotch!" Irvine demanded in a kind way, slamming his fist on the table.

"Would you like it in a glass or in the bottle sir?"

"Well, how big is the bottle?"

"Well, how big do you want it?"

"You got those cool little ones?"

"That's right."

"I'll have four of those. A couple for later if ya know what I mean," and Irvine winked while he glanced over at Selphie. The bartender chuckled and opened a drawer, which seemed to be a cooler all at the same time, and pulled out four small, convenient bottles.

"This is probably the best Scotch you can get. Usually I'd charge $100, but I'll just charge you $50 because you have yourself a girl," and the man handed over the four bottles and Irvine coughed up a fifty. He put three bottles in his trench coat pocket and took the cork out of one and took a sip of it. Irvine was in Heaven. This was without a doubt the best Scotch he had ever had. And he tasted a lot of Scotch, and this stuff was like opening a can of whoop ass.

"Oh damn! Shit! This is strong as hell," Irvine complimented as he took another sip.

"I told you, that's the best you can get. Usually it's $150 a bottle in these here foreign lands, but we bought it from it's homeland, so we get it a lot cheaper. That Scotch was made exactly five minutes after the spices were picked from the ground. So that's literally 99.9% natural Scotch spices you're drinking there pal!"

Irvine was impressed. This stuff would get Selphie way to drunk. Oh well, the more drunk the better! Well, in a way it was. 

"So, did she fall asleep right when she got in here, or did she say anything?"

The man stood there for a minute tapping his foot, then his eyes widened up. "Yes, as a matter of fact she did! She told me to tell Irvine to wake her up when he gets here!" and Irvine's eyes lit up, and he looked over at Selphie.

"Didn't you know I'm Irvine?!"

"No, I never met you before! Ha hah ha!" and the man slapped his knee as if he had just made a super funny joke. Irvine got up and ran to Selphie, but stopped when he felt the boat starting to move. Once everything started to move along smoothly again, he started to walk over to Selphie, who was still knocked out cold. Irvine chuckled as he approached the beautiful woman, checking out her feminine features very slowly and carefully. Then he knelt down on one knee and tapped her on the nose a couple of time. She quickly flinched, as if pinched on the arm or something, then opened her eyes slowly to see Irvine.

"Hi Irvy..." she said wearily as she grinned a bit, then plopped down on the sofa.

"Awww, do you want to go to sleep? You can if you want, I can just wake you up when we get there!"

"Sure thing Irvy..." Selphie said. She was about to say something else, but suddenly a speakerphone came on and it was the captain.

"Hello passengers and crew. We are heading for Dollet, but the arrival time will take a few minutes longer for there is already a boat heading there ahead of us, and there are three more possible boats heading in the dock here at Balamb. So everyone can just relax and we hope you have a nice trip!" and Selphie looked up at Irvine one last time.

"Irvine..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me out tonight..." and she motioned for Irvine to come closer. When he did, she kissed him on the lips softly and fell asleep once more. Even though she was asleep, Irvine still said something in response.

"You're welcome baby, you're welcome..._ Tonight is going to be just fine..."_

( Sky & Quistis )

Sky was driving as Quistis sat there, smiling a huge smile. Sky simply grinned at this and looked over at her. "You sure look happy," Sky commented as he continued driving, making sure not to keep his eyes off the road for to long.

"Yes Sky, I'm very happy!"

"Oh, is that so? Mind telling me why?"

"Because I'm about to spend the night with a great guy!" and when Quistis said this, Sky's smile grew. His smile almost took up his entire face. Quistis giggled and started to use Sky's method of finding out information.

"Well, you sure look happy," Quistis commented, leaning in a little closer to Sky. Quistis could see Sky started to swell up a bit from tension, but she found it kind of cute. Sky stopped at a red light, and he knew he was screwed. Not literally screwed, but he knew what was coming.

"Well, yes, I am very happy!" 

Sky felt like smacking himself upside the head after saying that, because he noticed he had replied the same way Quistis had, and then everything was going to work against him than against Quistis, and in a way, he found it quite enchanting how a girl was using his charm against him.

"Oh, is that so? Mind telling me why, Sky?"

Sky started to stretch his collar around his neck as he gulped a bunch of saliva down his throat. He was nervous, but at the same time he was very comfortable around Quistis. She was very appealing to him.

"Well, there are two reasons. One, I'm taking a girl out to dinner late at night!"

Quistis was about to frown, but didn't as she remembered that there were two reasons. "Uh huh! And mind telling me MISTER, what the second reason would be?"

"Okay, and the second reason, the girl I'm taking out for dinner is the most beautiful, sweetest girl I've ever met," and Sky stepped on the gas when the light turned green, not giving the chance for Quistis to answer right away. Sky continued driving down the highway, thinking of what he should do that night, and where he should go.

__

"Hmmm, where should I take her tonight. I need a place where it's not to crowded, but there has to be people there at the least. I don't want to take her somewhere that's deserted, that would be a complete turn off. So let's think here. First off, I'm taking her someplace where we can be alone. No wait, it would be better if I take her to dinner first, that way if she's tired, at least she'll fall asleep while we're alone. Yes, I think that should be romantic enough. Where would be a place where we could spend some time alone? Hmmm, the park? I hear there's a good park over in Dollet. Yes, that'll be great! Well, we're definitely going to dinner, but it's up to her if she wants to come to the park with me. I don't want to force her to come anywhere with me," and Sky smiled, for this night was perfectly planned out, and he could not think of any way it could possibly be ruined. Well, actually, there were lots of ways, but Sky was one of those people that would try his hardest to make sure things turn out right. 

"So?" Sky asked Quistis.

"So what?"

"Is my second reason good enough for you?"

Quistis blushed at this comment, and shyly nodded her head. Sky chuckled and continued driving until he reached the entrance to the town of Balamb. "What are we doing here for?" Quistis asked as Sky slowly drove to the parking lot.

"You'll see. I told you I was taking you out tonight, well, that's exactly what I'm doing. But it's a surprise, so no matter how much you beg and ask me, you're not going to know what it is until I get there!" and Sky tapped Quistis on the nose and winked at her as he parked his car. He got out and looked around. He noticed two very odd things, one of them was exactly what he was looking for. The first odd thing was that there was a very nice Mercedes. There was something vaguely odd about the Mercedes though. It looked as if it were shaking.

__

"Hmmm, maybe it's broken or something," Sky thought as he took one more look at the Mercedes.

"Is there something bothering you Sky?" Quistis asked as she looked at the handsome, black haired teen.

"No, I was just in a gaze and thinking about something."

"And what would that be?"

"I was wondering how God was able to create such a beautiful girl as you. You wait here, I need to go and talk to that guy over there," and before Quistis could even comment on Sky's incredibly sweet remark, he walked away and started talking to some guy.

__

"Wow, that Sky really is a sweety. I can't believe I'm actually going somewhere with him this late at night. Usually I play hard to get. Sky must really have that effect on me!" Quistis thought as she held her finger to her lip, gazing at Sky as he conversed with an old man.

Sky quickly turned around smiling, and headed straight towards Quistis. "Come on, we have to get on this boat. I'm not going to tell you where it's headed because that's what the surprise is. So just trust me. The man said he'll be more than happy to take you inside. I'm going to go and take the car in the boat. Alrighty?"

"Okay! But don't take to long!" and Quistis winked and headed for the man, who took her inside. Quistis followed the man in as she heard Sky start the car up and drive it into the boat.

"This is where you shall stay until we arrive to our destination!" the man announced, proud of what he was showing. And he should be. It was very nice inside. It had red carpeting with white, leather furniture, a television. a fridge, and it even had a cool bar in the corner with it's own bartender. "Wow, this is a really nice place!"

"Yes, thank you very much!" the man replied, bowing his head in respect. 

"Well, do you mind if I asked where our destination is?"

"Oh! I don't mind at all, but I can't tell you. Your man paid me a little extra to make sure not to tell you where we are going, because he knew you were going to ask me! So sorry miss, I can't tell you that one!" and the man simply smirked as she headed for the door, but before he walked out he said one last thing. "Oh yeah! Please, don't hesitate to make yourself comfortable!' and then he walked out the door and probably headed for the steed of the ship. Quistis happily agreed with the man and headed over for the sofa and sat down, waiting for Sky to come in.

__

"Does he already know me that well? How did he know I was going to ask the captain where we were going? Well, Sky has his ways I guess!" she thought to herself as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled rather loudly. She slowly stopped as she saw Sky walk in, smiling, and he walked straight over to Quistis and sat down beside her.

"So, let me guess. You asked the captain where we are headed, right?"

"Oh shut up!" Quistis laughed as she pretended to smack Sky lightly across the face. Sky blushed and tried to hold back a smile. "So, do you drink? I can go and get you something!"

"Nah, it's okay, you can go ahead and drink if you want. It doesn't bother me."

"Huh?! Me? No thanks, I'd rather not drink. Two reasons! One, it tastes bad. Two, it makes your breath kick worse than a horses," and Quistis giggled more. She didn't notice, but she giggled a lot around Sky. Sky must've really made her happy to make her laugh that much. 

"Well, that's pretty sensible, isn't it?"

"Yup! Sure is!" and out of nowhere, Sky kissed Quistis on the cheek. It wasn't something major, but it meant a lot to Quistis. Sky wasn't one of those people that would do sweet things for girls just to get some action. He actually did sweet things because he liked to see the girls happy. That kiss on the cheek felt better than ten tongues running all over her body to Quistis, why, because that kiss had feeling in it. Sure, a kiss with tongue had feeling in it to, but this was different. Sky didn't do it just to get it on, he did it just to show his feelings, and that's what made that kiss so special. Quistis blushed for the hundredth time or something like that tonight, and Sky smiled as he got up and headed for the bar.

__

"Wow! That's it, now I know Sky isn't like other guys. There is no way Sky is like other guys, he's just way to different. Nobody has ever made me feel like this before, no one. Sky is the first person to have this kind of effect on me. I mean, sure, there's Seifer, but the feelings Sky gives me is a lot stronger than the way Seifer made me feel. Seifer is nothing but a memory now, not forgotten, but I know who I want now, and it's Sky. Sky is the one for me, he has to be. No one has ever made me feel so good about myself," Quistis thought as she looked at Sky, talking to the guy at the bar about who knows what. Suddenly he was given two glasses with some green liquid. It definitely wasn't beer, but it was something Quistis couldn't quite lay a finger on. She could see the steam rising into the air from the drink, so it was obviously hot.

Sky approached her with the two glasses and handed her one. "What's this?" Quistis asked, holding it tightly while enjoying the warmth. It was quite chilly outside. 

"Hmmm? Oh, the drink. Well, since we don't drink any heavy stuff, I got us some tea to help us stay up. You know, I don't want you falling asleep unless it's on your bed... or on my lap," and Sky raised his eyebrows and Quistis laughed out loud this time, and took a sip of her tea. It was very tasty, it was Chinese green tea, and she felt wide awake right away.

"Sky, exactly how much was this tea?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Sky asked as he cocked an eye brow.

"I promise!"

"$75 for both glasses."

Quistis eyes widened in shock. "You mean you spent that much on tea!"

"Well, of course, I mean, you don't deserve anything but the best Quistis," and once again, Quistis blushed. Sky quickly looked surprised. He probably didn't even mean to say that, he just said it. So, that must mean he really did mean what he says. See, if you have to think about what you're going to say, then you don't really mean it because you actually had to think about it. But when it comes out of nowhere, then that means you really mean it because it came from the heart. You didn't have it planned or anything, it just happened because the heart wanted it to happen. That's the way Quistis looked at it though.

Quistis kept her promise about not getting mad, and showed her appreciation by drinking the tea. "Thanks a lot Sky."

"Oh, no problem! I hoped you liked it!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the tea. I was going to thank you for that next."

"Is that so? Then what are you thanking me for now?"

"For taking me out tonight, for being so nice to me when you hardly know me, for not being some sex craved maniac, for being a gentleman, and most of all....for making me feel as if I'm not alone anymore...Sky, I need to ask you something."

Sky smiled. "Shoot."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Sky took in a big breath, and simply said whatever came into his mind. "Quistis, I'm taking you out tonight because I wanted to. When I danced with you, I had such a great time, I just wanted to spend more time with you and I wish it could last forever, but I know it won't. So I'm going to do my best to make the greatest time tonight. I'm being so nice to you even though I just met you because, well, that's the way I am. I'm a nice guy, but to you, it's different. I'm not being nice to you because I'm a nice guy, I'm being nice to you because I want to be nice to you. I want to show you that I'm not like other guys, and I want to prove that when I say something, I really mean it. I'm being a gentleman because, well, that's the kind of guy you deserve. And Quistis... I'm making you not feel alone because you don't deserve to be alone. You're to beautiful to be alone, and I want you to see the better things and life. Don't think I haven't figured things out yet. I know what happened, how you were an instructor and how they thought you weren't cut to be one. Did it hurt, you bet, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone, and I'm on of the people that can prove that. You are without a doubt one of the most outstanding people I have ever met. You are a dream come true Quistis, you are the kind of lady a guy could just die for. I mean, if you just gave them a chance to see what I see, they'll love you. And for the sex craved maniac, well, it's just not me. I mean, you're beautiful, and you could turn me on anytime you want! But, it's just not me. Including, you're way to good for someone that cared for nothing but sex. You deserve someone that's sweet, kind, caring, and most of all...."

"Someone like you..." Quistis quickly cut in. Sky stood there, looking at Quistis as his cheeks slowly turned red. Quistis set her glass down and stood up. As she walked towards Sky, a tear started to fall down her cheek. She stopped right in front of Sky, her body touching his.

"W... wh... what's wrong Quistis? D...did I say something?"

"Yes Sky, you did say something..."

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean...." but he was suddenly absorbed into a kiss. They were lip to lip, and he could feel Quistis hands start to go around his neck and behind his head, pushing him against her. Their eyes were closed, and it started to get hot. Quistis laid herself back on the sofa, forcing Sky to go on top of her. She spread her legs open for Sky this time, just so his body would fit perfectly in between. Sky broke away from the kiss and pushed himself up with his hands on the sofa and looked at the Quistis that was below him. Quistis simply smiled.

"Don't be sorry Sky. You did say something, but it was something that made me happy..." and she pulled his SeeD uniform down and started to kiss him, but this time she inserted her tongue and started to wildly move it around in his mouth. They could taste each other and feel each others saliva dripping inside from all the excitement. Quistis was starting to get a little wet, but that didn't bug her. She loved Sky, except she didn't know how to tell him. She had only known him for a couple of hours, but she knew she was in love. She had to be. She had never felt this close to someone. And if she wasn't in love with Sky, then she didn't want to fall in love at all, because Sky was the one she wanted.

Quistis pulled Sky down, her arms around Sky's entire body and holding it tightly against her own. Sky, as the guy he is, didn't really seem it was right that he was lying on top of her. So he broke away from the kiss, and simply switched it around so Quistis was on top of him. "There, isn't that a lot better?!" and he chuckled, but got cut off again as Quistis kneeled on him and started licking his face. Sky started to open his legs so Quistis could fit nicely in between. He could feel her tongue starting to slowly move down his neck.

__

"Oh jeez, tonight's going to be a long night......cool!"


End file.
